Partners
by DinyVonTessa
Summary: Diny has worked her way up to the food chain after all these years. Now place in a storyline which could make her career comes with a few bumps on the road. Partnering up with Tamina is something she didn't expect. And maybe, they'll see more than meets the eye. Hi-jinks, pizza, and lame jokes coming soon. More cliched words coming later. Details in the story.
1. Intro

(I decided to re-write the story because it was cringeworthy to read. A few changes here and there, trying not to be clichéd with this so I guess I'll start. But why not start with the background info on the people. Notice DVT is not based on me; I just like the name and it kind of fits.)

Diny Von Tessa-

African American/Panamanian

5'4

Skin dark brownish color (if you watched The Fresh Prince of Belair, her skin is close to Ashley's.)

Her hair is a very dark brown (like her eyes, which are huge) and medium, if she doesn't have braids or weave in her hair

She's on the thick side. Not fat or skinny.

She's 25-26.

She was born and raised in New York with her parents, brothers and sisters (8) in a 5 room townhouse in Brooklyn. In school, she was okay but history was her favorite. She and her family (excluding her father) are avid wrestling fans. She's into music and likes punk music a lot. She has a pug name Puggles or Pug Man. She started her career at age 20, going to various companies and countries until she landed the job in WWE at age 24, training and lots of blood sweat, and tears, she's finally going to have a storyline (like when team hell no and AJ was the manager.)

Now some slight changes like:

Chyna will be in this, let's pretend all that porn stuff didn't happen.

This won't be a slash or pairing, just a friendship and some romance.

I won't make her into Wrestling-Sue (she can do anything! SHE SAVES THE DIVAS DIVISION or anything like that)

Prepare your feelings, it may get a bit saddening in a while.

Various superstars old and new will appear and give their input.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

(Set around late 2012- 2013)

Diny walked around backstage seeing several of her co-workers. Big Show and Rey were chatting about sports, The Miz playing on his tablet, Alicia and Rosa gossiping about the latest in the company and Rhode Scholars gloating. 'His mustache is giving me the creeps. Like he put poop and comb it on his face. Hah, poop.' Diny thought while she let out a soft chuckle. Already in her wrestling gear (Purple shirt with a bear and black tights and boots), she stood in guerilla waiting for her entrance music.

"Making her way to the ring, Diny! Von! Tessa!" Lillian announced. Diny was facing AJ in a singles match.

"Both girls have quite a following, AJ with her 'geeks' and Diny with her 'coolers'. They are very talented women and working very hard." Jerry said as she went inside the ring.

"Oh please, AJ is much better than her. Diny is careless, she's mean to the other girls." Michael rolled his eyes as Diny DDT AJ.

"Michael, both are fine young athletes but Diny is different. Just look at her, she could be Diva's champion one day." Booker told his broadcasting partner as AJ jumped on her back.

Diny wiggled out of the lock AJ put her in, reversing it with a Tessa-Bomb (Grab opponents arm and jump, butt lands on legs or stomach) and goes for the pin. 1-2-3 DING DING DING!

"The winner of this match by a pinfall, Diny Von Tessa!" Her theme song was punk band from England. The ref lifts her hand up in victory. AJ, with a crazed look in her eye attack Diny from behind. The ref tried to get AJ off her but Daniel Bryan walks down to the ring, mic in hand.

"YES! YES! YES! C'mon AJ, make her tap! You can do it babe!" Daniel cheered AJ on as she and Diny fought. "C'mon DINY, get up!" AJ taunt her. Diny was struggling, 'Damn she's a firecracker, enough of this shit.' Diny thought and broke out of her hold. AJ stumbled on her butt. Daniel stopped cheering and now yelling at AJ to 'finish her'. 'They have really got to stop with the video game references.' Diny rolled her eyes as she gave AJ one last kick to her ribs and went out the ring. She and Daniel had a stare-down until she went back stage.

Diny POV

Hell of a match I would say, if she didn't kick my mouth. All I want to do now is sleep and ice down my aches because this is going to hurt in the morning. Where is Naomi, she's giving me a ride and I wanna go to the hotel. Jimmy owes me a new shirt. (Flashback- "I'm sorry D, it was close to me. I'll pay you back!" "Dude that was my decent shirt!") Oh crap, all this daydreaming has gotten me lost. The Shield is in a corner going over their plans. Dean keeps looking over at me, probably making sure I don't hear anything. I sighed, frustrated that I cannot find a way out of this maze of an arena. I texted Naomi so I wouldn't feel so weird.

DVT: dude im lost, help. Sos! Cmon answer

Thefunkestdino: XD lol were all looking for you except AJ, shes still salty

DVT: XD very. But hurry

Seth tried to me but Roman wouldn't because I'm friends with 'him' who's not important right now. Ugh, justice? Well me being lost is a injustice! I giggled at my words. Okay so I'm around the main building now, finally! I texted her I'm here and I'll be in the car in 15, to give the "lovers" private time. They better not mess up converse. At least they put my stuff in car and gave me a jacket. Walking around in this gear isn't all comfortable.

"I want a pizza, with some cheese/and a root beer with fries because that's alright." I sung off-key and march to the exit. "AND A DOUBLE CHEESE BURGER WITH A SIDE OF FRIES WITH HER PIZZA EYES!" I belted to the world, but a few fans staggered and called my name, taking pictures and all that other stuff. I signed their stuff, took pictures and told them I'll see them at a near ring soon.

Yawning, I walked over to the car but I walked into something or somebody. "Ouch sorry dude, this my fault." I half-heartedly apologized. She's pretty tall, light skin, curly hair, cute nose too. Oh crap not this again.

"Uh are you alright? You're making weird faces and stuff?" The unnamed chick asked me.

"Im sorry, I usually do that if I think about something too much. Diny Tessa, the Von is just for show." I shake her hand. Tamina Snucka. Her dad is a legend, my mom would flip out. Naomi is honking the horn and is not waiting for me. Jimmy and Jey are in the back waving for me to come on.

"Sorry for this meeting to be cut short. Jimmy is going to get a kick to the ass if he touches my chips. Heh, I'll seeya at whatever event we have." I said and give her a little smile.

"Heh, you're funny. Tell them I said hey, it's been along since we all hung out. Later Diny." She said and left in her car with Titus and Darren. I ran to our car and got in the front sit.

"I see you met our cousin." Jey said while eating my chips. I glare at him but he laughs it off.

"Leave me alone. I'm tired; I need some food, shower and bed." I whined and took off my shoes. Ah freedom at last. It was quiet ride to the hotel. About an hour or so of a drive, this is a time for a nap. As my eyes submit to slumber, I cannot get Tamina out of my head. But all I see now is darkness, just rolling waters of black sucking me in my dreams and nightmares. Sleeping for not but not forever.

I wake up in a bed with the blankets entwine with my body. No longer in my gear, I'm in a long shirt and cotton pants. I look outside and it's a bit dark but it looks around 7am. Soft snores I hear across the room, I see 2 shapes: Trinity and Jon. Jey must be sleeping on the couch because I see another outline of a body. I guess they were too tired to go to their rooms. I roll over and check my phone, 4 missed messages and a few notifications. I set an alarm for 4 hours from now, we all need to sleep in and I have this thing about being awake before the sun.

Then I fade into the sheets and get sucked in dreamland.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(A/N) I hope this should be more and more words to this I hope. Story is turning into a good point but I'll come up with work on it more ya know.)

10 am. Why a meeting at 10 have am, I don't know but whoever did this is horrible. The sun is bright, sky is blue, families and people going in different directions and I'm riding in a car with my friends on our way to this meeting. Trin is driving again, I still can see sleep in her eye but she's managing. Jon and Jey in the back sit, drinking and eating the drive thru menu of hash-browns and orange juice. Me, well I'm sitting here observing all the passing by of cars and people. Also I'm trying hard not to fall asleep because this sun is blinding.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jon asked me.

"Eh, not much, early morning blues. The Man is bringing me down." I replied half-heartedly. Jimmy laughed and Trinity shook her head at our stupidity.

"You guys are too much." She says and turns right.

"After this meeting, I'm going to the gym. Maybe I'll hang with some rookies afterwards." Jon yawned as he checked his phone. After that we were here. Finally, I open the door and stretch my small legs and started heading for the door.

I see all my co-workers chatting and standing or sitting down, waiting for this begin. April (AJ) reading a comic book, Glenn reading but something along the line of horror (go figure). Beth and Nattie were gossiping and admiring each other shoes and well everybody was off into their own world. He's sitting there, headphones in, lost into whatever he was reading with a stick of cheese hanging on the side of his mouth. We share a quick nod and smile then off to the show room.

* * *

Vince, Stephanie, and Trips standing in front of the stand waiting for everybody to get seated and so they can start already. As soon as everybody sat down they began to talk.

"Good morning guys. Thanks for showing up. Now let's get down to business." Stephanie spoke as she stepped back. Vince came up to the stand.

"Now 2013 will be a great year for us. We already have storylines devolved and many of the new talent are coming up to the main roster. We're thinking about changing the titles here and there. We need a few of you to go overseas. We are also coming up with a new TV Show called," Vince holds his hands up "Total Divas! If you women are interested, come speak with us." Vince continues. "Also, in 2014, we will release the WWE NETWORK! No it's not like the WWE app, but better. I'll explain more later." Vince began talking more about various projects.

The Bella's and Cena are sitting up front taking in all the new information, Bryan looks somewhat bored, and I don't blame him. 50 minutes of the McMahon's talking about this can make you tired.

"Thank you for joining us, and we'll see you on Monday. Have a good week." And with that, it's over. Sweet Allah, it's over. Everybody is going out later tonight at 8 to some club. Trin is begging me to go since I "don't get out much". I just want to watch Attack on Titan, read some books, and sleep.

"It won't kill you." She pleads. I was about to say something but she gave me a look to shut me up. I gave in as she cheer and off to find the girls. Well I got 9 hours to kill. The gym it is.

* * *

Walking into the gym I notice people watching me. I understand I'm short but I'm really strong. Freakish strong. I turn on the treadmill and set it on medium. I plug-in my headphones and began running. I played my Kanye playlist and I'm feeling super pump. While I'm jamming I see her again. Tamina walking in with the new guy, he and some other dudes are going to be in some group called "The Shield". Not a bad name. I think his name is Joe, but ring name is Roman Reigns.

He spots her on the weights. I'm begun to run faster and faster until I almost pass out. Eve grabs my arm and turns off the machine and hands me some water. She sat me down and took the headphones off and used my towel to dap the sweat.

"Thanks Eve, *pant* I needed *pant* that." I said out of breathe, drinking the water. She rubs my back and laughs my antics. I'm pretty sure I'd swallow the bottle but running that fast can make you weak.

"I'll be back okay, I'm going to get you something to eat." And with that she left.

"Here." A new voice ringed out to me. Tamina holding out a slice of a peach offering me one. I accepted it and thanked her. She sat down and ate her piece of her peach. I feel like the new kid in preschool, her offering me food and us sitting down eating peaches. Except pre-schools don't have a gym.

After 5 minutes of awkward silence and no Eve. What where is?

"So are you doing that Total Divas crap?" She asked me.

"Nah, I don't cameras in my house. Well apartment per to say. But it kind of ruins the magic with everybody backstage and stuff."

"Same. I barely get enough screen time and when I do it's not much."

"I only get house shows and a match here and there but that's about it."

"That sucks. Some of us are getting matches but Lee is the only one with something. We're just kind of drifting. Eve is champion; Beth is planning to leave soon. I just don't know." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Maybe things might turn out for us." She said giving me a pat on the back. She helped me up and stretched. It was about 5pm now and Eve has been gone for almost an hour.

"Well I better take Joe home. He still doesn't know his way around here. Seeya later."

"Yeah, later." I waved to her as she walked off. Goodbyes are always frequent among us.

Eve comes back and looks at my sadden pain face. The burning in my legs stop a while ago but something else is aching.

* * *

It's Monday again and we're all hyped. I'm in a tag match with Beth and Jericho. Kind of an odd tag team but it can work. My quickness, Beth's strength, and Chris's high flies, we are so going to win. We're facing Kaitlyn, Daniel, and AJ of course. Man this match is going to be fun.

In my black graphic tee, tights, shorts and boots, I get ready and walk to my teammates.

"Alright girls, here's the plan." Chris told us. After 5 minutes of coming up with our plan we got ready. We were walking out to his theme. We greeted and hug the people in front and he opens the ropes for. They were already waiting in the ring.

DING! DING! (No POV)

Beth and Kaitlyn started the match. Beth pushes her and taunts Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn gets up and slaps her. Beth smacks here back. Now they're both having a slapping match when Kaitlyn punches her in the face. Beth lies on the floor, trying to get a tag but Kaitlyn gets her foot and drags her. Beth uses her right foot to kick her off and tags Chris. Chris and Daniel lock up, but Chris is the stronger man. They scrap for 10 minutes until Jericho taunted him.

'Come on junior! Give me what ya go!" Jericho yelled at the younger wrestler. Daniel growled and started to punch the crap out of him. Chris's back made impact with the mat, hard. AJ was cheering him on while Beth and Diny were getting the crowd pump, well more like Diny was.

Daniel had him in a corner. Grinning, Daniel ran to the corner but Chris moved in time. Daniel's knee connected with the turnbuckle as Chris lay on the mat trying to catch his breath. The ref began to count.

1

2

3

4

The ref kept on counting while both team were hoping one of them would tag. Chris crawled to Diny as Daniel did to AJ. Diny eagerly ran to AJ and gave her closeline after closeline. AJ thumped the ring while Diny kicked her in the leg. AJ got up and jumped on her back. Struggling, Diny tried to get her off her back but no use. She was weakling down as AJ was grinning.

'C'mon c'mon, I can do this.' Diny thought. She then struggling to get up and dropped on back with AJ still on. AJ screamed out in pain as she landed on her elbow, the crowd wince on the impact. Diny removed her legs and put her in a pretzel like submission hold.

"TAP TAP TAP!" the crowd chants. Beth has an evil grin on her, cheering with the crown. Daniel starts screaming 'NO NO NO!" while Kaitlyn hopes her old friend doesn't tap.

AJ is struggling not to tap but after 6 minutes of her legs burning and mid-section were being stretched apart, she tapped.

"And your winners are the team of Diny Von Tessa, Beth Phoenix, and Chris Jericho!" Lillian announced to the trio as the ref lifted their hands in the air.

(Back to POV)

* * *

Match was alright, a few bruises here and there but my leg is worn as well as my back. People congratulate me on the match as I go to the trainer's room. Randy passes me and gives a nod, which I returned. I go in and sit down on the chair. A young blonde woman comes in and asks me the basic questions.

"That was quite a match, but please try to take it easy for the next few days okay?" She told me as she wrote down the meds I needed. I thanked her and walked out of there. As I head back into the locker room, I see some of the girls still lingering around. Aksana and Alicia chatting about something mindless like fashion or shopping. Layla was playing some TOP 40 pop music, much to my distaste. I changed out of my clothes, throw on some outfit and washed my face. I walked out of there not knowing what am I'm going to do next.

"Shouldn't you be in the diva's room?" A low voice appeared behind me. I turned around guess who it is, Kane. I'm in shock or star struck to speak to him now.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. Contrary to popular belief, I wanted to talk to you. Well Vince and the others wanted to talk you, me, and Bryan." He spoke to me as we headed to the CEO room. He opened the door and low and behold, the chairmen and the CEO, Owner, and whatever Steph is. We sit down as they get down to business.

* * *

1 hour and 30 minutes later, we have a storyline. The 3 of us are going to be a tag team. Well them, but I come in after a month or so. They're going to win the Tag Team titles while I'll manage them and wrestle. Sooner or later I'm going to leave them and start my tag team. My partner is still a mystery. Bryan pulls me to the side.

"It'll be nice working you, heh, on the same team." He gave me that kind old man smile and left. Kane gave me a nod and went to his room. Sigh, someday I can have my room.

Eve appears and grabs our stuff. I'm rooming with her tonight.

"I'm leaving soon." She tells me. I laugh at her.

"Of course you are; we're going to the same place silly goose." I said tapping her nose. She sighed and gently grabbed my arm.

"I mean I'm leaving the company. I wanna be active with my self-defense more and spread business. I had a good run here; I'm the first women that was Diva's champ 3 times already. Maybe one day I'll come back." She stared at me after that, waiting for my reaction. Apart of me is shocked, angry, sad, and happy. Happy for her but upset for me.

"I don't know what to say. I'm happy for you but I'm also upset. I-It's-But-ugh I'll talk to you later dude." I run off as she calls my name.

I'm running down a hallway with my bag, everything and body I pass is a blur. I can't think, can't speak, and barley can see. The hall is getting almost darker and darker. I crash into somebody and land on my behind. 'Ouch.' I say to myself.

"This has to stop happening." A familiar voice said. It's Tamina's. I look up and she's frowning. Hope I didn't pissed her off, but if I did I don't care.

"Where's the fire?" She says jokingly as she helps me up.

"No fire yet, I just need to run. Somewhere, anywhere but here." I said angrily.

"You seem upset. (I glare at her) Okay you are upset. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah, at least I'll have someone to take my anger out on."

"Hey! (She laughs) I'm no punching bag. Come on; let's go back to my place.' She chuckles and grabs our bags. I only had 1 bag, filled with candy, my phone and some clothes. My phone begins to play "Miss Independent" signaling that it's Eve. Oh crap, I answer the phone hoping she wouldn't that mad me.

"Hello?" I asked.

'Where are you?" I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Relax, I'm with a friend. I'll be back around 12 or maybe I'll stay with her okay?"

"Fine. I'm sorry about dropping this on you but you're my friend."

Blinking back tears I say "It's alright. We'll talk more about this. Night dude." And after that she clicks. I sigh and head to Tamina's car and put my crap in the back. She gets on the driver's side and starts the car.

"Now, began your despair." She said in a therapist voice.

I soon told her what's been eating me all this week.

(A/n2 this took me 7 pages and 2 days. I feel good about this. I feel like this is leaning towards a romance which is not but it could. Who knows, oh wait I do. Uh any suggestions comments burns fires cakes chips reviews recommends. I suck at writing the action. see-ya later)


End file.
